The present application relates to a sensor device that detects the position or the like of a proximity object by using a sensor element, a method of diving a sensor element applied to such a sensor device, a display device that includes a sensor function (input function) and a display function, and an electronic unit that includes such a display device.
There are known techniques of detecting the position of an object touching or close to a display surface of a display device. Among such techniques, there is a display device having a touch panel, which is typical and widespread.
There are various types of touch panel, among which a type that detects a capacitance is widely available in general. This type of touch panel is configured to detect, when a finger touches the touch panel, an object's position or the like by capturing a change in surface charge of the panel. Therefore, use of such a touch panel enables a user to carry out instinctive operation.
Further, each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2004-127272 and No. 2006-276223 has proposed a display device that includes a display section (display image-pickup panel) having a display function of displaying an image and an image pickup function (detection, sensor function) of imaging (detecting) an object.